Molded composites including polymer and a reinforcing material (e.g., fibers) offer enhanced strength and stiffness properties and reduced weight compared to traditional structural materials. Thermoplastic injection and compression molded composites are generally produced from pre-compounded pellets, which may include polymer, fiber, and other additives. The pre-compounded pellets are formed from raw materials provided by suppliers which are pelletized by a material converter. When a manufacturer fabricates a part, they acquire the desired pellets having the necessary composition. The pellets are typically fed into an extruder, where they are melted, and the melted composition is transferred to a molding tool (e.g., injection or compression molding tool).